elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Audens Avidius
|Base ID = }} Audens Avidius is an Imperial Watch guard captain who can often be found patrolling the Market District. According to some people, Avidius is a corrupt man, forcing the citizens he is supposed to protect to give him their gold. Because of this, a side quest is available to get Avidius arrested. He is also mentioned in the Forged List of Candidates as having "questionable morals."Forged List of Candidates Interactions Imperial Corruption While the captains of the city watch are sworn to protect and serve, it is known by those under Audens Avidius's watch that he is corrupt. By law, the only person who can arrest a captain is a captain, and even then nobody is willing to come forward to press charges. Dialogue ;Imperial Corruption "Is there a problem, citizen?" :Corrupt Imperial Watchman "You must be stupid to accuse me of corruption to my face. In fact, I'm pretty sure you just attacked me. I think I need to arrest you for assaulting a member of the Imperial Watch." After being arrested by Itius Hayn: "I've just been arrested for corruption, so I'm not in the mood to talk." Conversations ;Imperial Corruption Itiu Hayn: "Audens Avidius, you are under arrest for extortion and petty theft. Surrender peacefully and keep what little dignity you have left." Audens Avidius: "I'm surprised Itius. I didn't think even you would stoop to arresting a fellow Captain." Itiu Hayn: "Only those who break the law." Audens Avidius: "I'll take my chances in prison rather than fight you. Someday I'll get out and the weasel that turned me in will pay!" Trivia *If one attempts to accuse Audens Avidius directly while doing the "Imperial Corruption" side quest, he will say that the Hero attacked him. That will cause a bounty of 1000 to be placed on them, and every guard in the vicinity will become hostile. Killing him will yield a silver warhammer and some gold. His armor cannot be looted, however. *Several in-game days after the side quest "Imperial Corruption" is completed, Audens will escape the prison and attempt to kill the Hero. He is fairly easy to kill as he will have no armor and will only carry an iron dagger as a weapon. Alternatively, the Hero may sneak into the prison and kill Audens. The guard will not be aware of the assault on him, but will notice and become hostile if any other prisoners are attacked. On him, he will be carrying his journal that details his revenge scheme. *Even once the quest "Imperial Corruption" has been finished and Avidius arrested, his name will still appear on the List of Candidates. *"Audens" translates to "bold" in Latin. "Avidi" in his surname translates to "greedy" in Latin. *He is the author of Ramblings of Audens Avidius, his personal journal he wrote in jail which details his revenge plan against those who put him in prison. Appearances * de:Audens Avidius pl:Audens Avidius ru:Ауденс Авидиус Category:Oblivion: Imperial Legion Members Category:Oblivion: Imperial City Characters Category:Oblivion: Guard Captains